New Legendaries
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Xerneas and Yteval are new Legendaries from an unknown region! Today, they go to their first, and I'm sure rememberable, Legendary meeting!


** New Legendaries**

**So NO ONE wrote a fiction about the two new Legendaries yet? Da fuk?! Well, I guess I'M THE FIRST! Enjoy~!**

* * *

_The Legendary Pokemon meeting... a monthly meeting where all the Legends meet up. Arceus, the obvious leader of it, discusses several thing going on in the world and his fellow Legends give their opinion, with chaos going on, of course. This meeting, two new Legendaries from an unknown region were coming: Xerneas and Yveltal. Now, these two brothers were very nervous as they've never met other Legends. _

_The two slowly walked down the long red hallway. None not really saying a word until Xerneas broke the silence._

Xerneas: Br-Brother? Do you really think we will appeal to these fellows?

_Yveltal shrugged, trying to hide his nervousness._

Yveltal: Who knows? Maybe they'll like us. We shouldn't think too much of this.

Xerneas: You say that, but who knows who these Pokemon are. What if they're violent?

Yveltal: Well, we'll just have to show them who's boss. Come on, we're strong ones, aren't we? What' there to worry abou-

** *BOOM!* *CRASH!* *BAM!***

Both: ...Wh-What the heck was that?!

_Right before entering the door to the room, they could hear tons of loud sounds and banging and everything in there. It was like a war going on in there! This certainly didn't help with their nervousness. And before they could think upon what was happening, a gigantic, purple Pokemon came crashing out of the door. _

Both: ?!

_The two bros stepped back as the purple one was slashing purple aura-like slashes at a Legendary bigger and taller than him, who was blue. He dodged the purple one's attack and out from his jewel came out a clock-shaped power, which the purple one was apparently lucky to avoid, as a huge chunk of the wall was missing; to conclude, a regular battle between Palkia and Dialga. Xerneas and Yveltal were just appalled at what they were seeing, both trembling, and especially when the two fighters noticed them. _

Palkia:...Who the hell are you two?

Yveltal: Umm...well...we are...

Palkia: You are? Speak up!

Yveltal: (trembling) We are...the new Legendaries!

Palkia:...

Dialga:...

Xerneas:...Umm, may I ask why you two were fighting? Big pink one?

_Palkia twitched at that. Nothing made him angrier when ones would mistake him for being the color pink. No, he wasn't a shiny. He picked up Xerneas by one of his legs and dangled him upside down._

Yveltal: Brother!

Xerneas: H-Heep! Y-Yteval, help meee! (kicking legs)

Palkia: What did you say, bitch? Do you WANT me to kick your ass?

Yveltal: Hey, put him down- ack!

_Dialga was suddenly infront of him._

Dialga: The new Legendary, hmm...?

?: Hey! That's enough, you two!

Palkia: Agh, Arceus!

_Out from the room came a much smaller figure. He had an interesting ring around his belly and noticeably no mouth. Dialga got out of Yveltal's face and Palkia dropped Xerneas down. Arceus approached the completely scared two after ordering the other two to go into the room._

Arceus: I'm sorry. Those two are always fighting. The purple, aggressive hothead is Palkia and the more mature blue one is Dialga. Those two are constantly at each other's noses.

Both:...

Arceus: Well, don't be too nervous, now. Go in, meet all the others! They're a nice bunch, I promise.

Both: O-o-okay.

_The two slowly followed Arceus inside the room. Xerneas whispered to his brother to do all the talking, as he was too nervous to talk. Yteval, who was nervous himself, didn't want to, but he didn't want his brother to suffer too much, now. They entered inside and immediatedly, everyone got quiet and stared at them. Arceus returned to his seat._

Arceus: You all, these are the new Legendaries. Now you two, why don't you introduce yourselves, hm?

Yveltal: (clears throat) Umm...well... I-I'm Yteval and this is my younger brother, Xerneas. W-We are very unknown to you guys, so... we hope we can get along well with you all.

Room:...

_Then everyone suddenly started whispering. Xerneas was still hiding behind his brother the entire time. Some even got up and walked closer to them, like a blue fighting type, Cobalion. Xerneas hid under Yveltal's tail._

Cobalion: (going under tail) Why are you hiding?

Xerneas: U-Um, uhh, n-no reason. No reason at all!

Cobalion: You're not...scared of me, are you?

Xerneas: W-What? Pfft, nooo, of COURSE not! I'm not scared of- HIIIIEEEEEKKKK! (clings to Cobalion)

_He screeched at the scary shadowy black figure suddenly behind him. It was Darkrai, and he wondered why he screamed like that. Yveltal lifted his tail out of surprise and Cobalion kicked Xerneas off and grumbled off, his aching body._

Darkrai: Hmmm? Why did you scream?

Xerneas: "Why did you scream," you say?! Gee, I don't know, maybe because you're a scary looking monster who appeared out of NOWHERE?!

Darkrai: (gasp) Now that's not nice! I'm a nice Darkrai, honest! Hee hee hee...

Xerneas: You have such suspicious laughter...

Darkrai: Ah, but a Darkrai ALWAYS laughs that way, hm?

Xerneas: You words are doubtful, young sir!

Darkrai: Doubtful!

Xerneas: Yep!

Yveltal: Ha ha ha! It seems you two are getting along great!

Darkrai: Yep!

Xerneas: Hmph!

_As the two continued to have their interesting conversation, Yteval was approached by a bird almost as big as him who was white. He stared intently at Yvel. Lugia, he was._

Lugia: Sup! You're bigger than me!

Yveltal: Y-Yeah! I guess I am, heh heh.

Lugia: Usually, NO one's bigger than me! Well, other than Dialga and Rayquaza.

Yveltal: Rayquaza?

Lugia: Yeah, he's a trio master like myself. However, he's really sucky when it comes to getting hit by an Ice move-

_Then suddenly a green, snake like Legend comes from behind Lugia with angry, glowing eyes._

Rayquaza: You say I am sucky when it comes to WHAT, now?

Lugia: Heek! (runs away)

Rayquaza: (turns his attention to Yteval and then comes closer)

Yveltal: U-Umm...

_Rayquaza inspects him, shaking his hand-like wings around and feeling the fur around his neck, all the while Yteval is quiet and uncomfortable. _

Rayquaza: Hmph. You don't look too shabby. Nice too meet you. Like that fat idiot said, I'm Rayquaza. I'm actually the tallest Legendary Pokemon. And by your looks, you must be... the second tallest? Wow!

Yveltal: Yeah.

Rayquaza: And you look like you could be powerfu- OOF!

_Rayquaza was pushed out of the way by a big,blue whale, Kyogre. _

Kyogre: OooooOOOOhh! :D

Yveltal:Uhh...

Kyogre: Hello there! My name is Kyogre! I'm the best Legendary there is! Oh! Oh, yeah! (picks up Xerneas)

Xerneas: Wh-What in the?! Again?! D'awwgh!

Kyogre: Awww, you're so CYYUUUTE~! X3 (le tight hug)

Xerneas: E-Erk...heek! L-Let...me...GO!

Yveltal: Woah there, Kyo! Don't hug him so tightly! (Snakes his brother out of his arms)

Kyogre: Awwww :(

Rayquaza: SIT DOWN! :O

Kyogre: :O (Rushes back to seat)

_And once again, Xerneas is flat down on the floor. Yveltal sighed, and both in their mind, they're thinking; Legendaries from other regions sure are interesting..._

* * *

**DONE! Well, THAT was exciting to write! Sorry I didn't write a line for all the Legends, but this was still good, hm? Well, see ya next time! And I hope to see some more Xerneas and Yveltal fics, too!**


End file.
